Entre vouloir et pouvoir - L'histoire derrière l'histoire (t4)
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Swan/Queen L'histoire vue de l'intérieur de l'épisode 4 saison 1. Gold sème des graines. Regina arrose le jardin. Emma prend racine.
1. Les mots qui touchent à tes lèvres

**-xxx-**

 **L'histoire derrière l'histoire :**

 _ **Entre vouloir et pouvoir**_

Par: Alyss

Épisode 4

Avertissements : Rien ne m'appartient.

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 1**

Les mots qui touchent à tes lèvres

(P.O.V Regina)

'Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Gold ?' Debout devant le comptoir de sa boutique, je le fusillai du regard.

J'étais arrivé un peu avant l'heure d'ouverture, sa voiture était garée non loin et je savais qu'il y était. Il avait fini par m'ouvrir sans doute curieux de me voir là de si bon matin.

'Mais rien que tu ne saches déjà, ma chère.' Me répondit-il en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

'Arrêtes de jouer et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.' Je lui adressais mon regard le plus vilain. 'S'il-vous plaît.' Lui lâchais-je lentement pour l'agacer.

Il leva les mains. 'Puisque tu insistes et puisque tu le demandes si gentiment.' Il marqua une pause. 'Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te dire à son propos...' Il fit mime de réfléchir. 'Qu'elle est orpheline... Que pendant toute sa jeunesse, elle est passée de foyer en foyer, qu'elle a eu une adolescence difficile...'

Je lui fis signe de la main pour qu'il accélère, je connaissais déjà ces informations.

Il reprit. 'Que sa vie d'adulte n'est qu'errance. Qu'elle ne passe jamais plus de deux ans au même endroit... Ces dix dernières années, elle a déménagée sept fois. Tu devrais lui demander ce qu'elle aimait tant à Tallahassee... Cette fille va de rupture en rupture pour éviter la suprême épreuve : être rejetée... De la psychologie à quatre centimes, ma chère.'

Je me contentais de rester silencieuse, mais lui semblait fier comme un pou.

'Cela va mal se terminer pour toi... quoi que tu fasses, Regina... Tu devrais rompre pendant qu'il est encore temps.'

Je serrais les mâchoires et plissais les yeux. Comment diable, pouvait-il savoir ?

'Oui, Majesté, je sais que tu n'as pas su t'empêcher de la prendre... dans ton lit.'

 _Majesté ?_ Le salaud.

'Je le savais ! Tu n'as jamais perdu la mémoire ! Sale petit lutin arrogant !'

'Oh.. oh... Dit plutôt que ça t'arranges, là maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, combien sont déjà passés entre tes draps ?'

Je ne répondis rien, lui dire combien était chose impossible, je n'avais jamais compté. Je m'empourprais.

Il rit en secouant la tête. 'Tu n'en as aucune idée, pas vrai ? Moi, je dis qu'elles se comptent par cen...'

'Quoi d'autre ?' Dis-je pour couper court.

'Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Tu en sais autant que moi.'

 _Menteur._ S'interjeta ma petite voix.

Gold sembla réfléchir un instant puis leva l'index comme s'il avait entendu. 'Ah, non, majesté, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te mentionner... Savais-tu que ta douce Emma a emménagée avec Mademoiselle Blanchard ? Cette nuit, tout juste après avoir déserté ton lit...'

'Quoi ?' Cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Si la magie avait été présente dans ce monde, Gold aurait terminé sa vie de gobelin en barbecue.

'Elles ont vraiment l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier... de beaucoup, beaucoup s'apprécier... même...'

'Que...' Je secouais la tête sous le choc. Emma et Marie-Margaret ? Je plissais les yeux, il se moquait de moi là ? Folle de rage, j'empoignais sa cravate et le tirais brutalement pour lui souffler au visage. 'Explique-toi !'

'Tu sais... Elle et toi... toi et elle... elle et elle... tu sais... Regina.' Avait-il cantonné à la tracassin en faisant aller ses doigts de lutin casse-pieds.

J'éclatais de rire, il essayait de m'embrouiller.

'Pauvre fou ! Blanche a retrouvé son prince ! Elle n'a pas mes penchants pour...'

'La perversité ? En es-tu absolument certaine ? Oh! Excuses-moi, très redouté reine, mais n'est-ce pas toi qui s'est empressée de balancer _son_ prince dans les bras d'une autre femme ? Maintenant, la gentille Marie-Margaret est si éplorée... N'as-tu pas remarqué ce lien si spécial qui semble les lier l'une à l'autre elle et... Emma...'

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher de le tuer. Néanmoins, ses insinuations s'immiscèrent dans mon esprit tel un lent poison corrosif. Un coup fatal. Une violente douleur, comme si on me rouait de coups, me fit vaciller un instant. Je secouais la tête pour tenter de chasser ses incongruités. Se pouvait-il que j'ai été aveugle à ce point ?

J'allais finir par passer à la trappe, c'était une question de temps... Moi... Une reine...

'Impossible.' Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Il réussit à dégager sa cravate et entreprit de la défroisser.

'Impossible... pas impossible... qui sait vraiment ? Tu te ramollis, on dirait bien, ma chère. Peut-être devrais-tu te poser les bonnes questions et faire les choix qui s'imposent. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.' Me lança-t-il platement.

Voilà qui me ramenait à la raison première de ma présence ici.

'Qui est Emma ? Bon sang ! Réponds-moi pitoyable kobold !' Rageais-je.

'Personne. Au revoir.'

Il ne me dirait plus rien et je lui lançais un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et prendre congé en claquant la porte de sa boutique. De toute façon j'avais mon compte.

-xxx-

Gold devait avoir raison. Ainsi vont les choses. J'allais devoir emprunter une route tortueuse et sombre. Route que je connaissais cependant par cœur.

Cette fois-ci n'était pas différente, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Emma ne nous laisse Henry et moi. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Elle allait finir par rompre, mais je n'allais pas lui octroyer ce plaisir.

J'allais simplement le faire à sa place.

En passant la rue transversale, je la vis un peu plus loin marchant en compagnie de mon fils. Cela ne fit rien pour me calmer.

J'avais beau retourner la question dans tous les sens et une seule solution s'imposait.

Elle allait me détester pour ça.

Je souris en y repensant. 'Et dire que c'était moi qui étais censé la détester !' Murmurais-je à voix haute à l'intention de mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. Quelle ironie du sort !

-xxx-

(P.O.V Emma)

'T'es sûr qu'on peut se montrer ?' Me demanda Henry.

'Oui, on arrête de se cacher. Si c'est un souci pour ta mère que je t'accompagne à ton bus scolaire, je serai ravie d'en débattre avec elle.'

Je souris intérieurement. Ça allait même me faire un énorme plaisir... D'autant plus s'il lui prenait l'envie de me punir à nouveau...

'Tu es courageuse. On va en avoir besoin _l'opération Cobra_. D'ailleurs, tu crois qu'il nous faut des noms de code ?'

'C'est pas _Cobra_ notre nom de code ?'

'C'est le nom de la mission. Je parlais de nous. Il me faut un nom pour toi.'

'Oh... Ah... Bien, je ne sais pas... Tu peux m'appeler Emma pour l'instant.'

'D'accord, on se voit plus tard Emma.'

Le shérif Graham me barra le chemin avec sa voiture de police en faisant hurler la sirène. Je roulais les yeux au ciel et restais les bras croisés à attendre qu'il vienne me dire ce qu'il voulait. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être que Regina avait décidé de me faire arrêter, avec elle, tout était possible. Des bribes de nos ébats d'hier me revinrent en force et mon corps tressaillit.

'Pourquoi la sirène ?' Demandais-je au shérif Graham.

'Pour attirer ton attention.'

'C'est réussi. Tu m'arrêtes encore?'

'Je te remercie... Pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver ce patient dans le coma. Nous avons une énorme dette envers toi.'

'Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte, une recommandation ? Une clé de la ville ?'

'Pourquoi pas un boulot ? J'ai besoin d'un adjoint.' Me répondit-il tout à fait sérieux.

'Merci mais j'ai déjà un boulot.'

'Comme garante de caution ? On n'y fait peu appel par ici.'

'On fait aussi peu appel à la police, on dirait.'

'C'est l'occasion de le découvrir. Super couverture dentaire. Réfléchis s'y... Restes un peu parmi nous.'

Il me tendit sa carte et il repartit comme il était venu.

Je me dirigeais chez Granny pour prendre un petit déjeuner et un choco. Le journal du matin racontait l'histoire de David Nolan. On pouvait voir une photo de lui en première page.

'Merci.' Dis-je à Ruby quand elle déposa ma boisson devant moi.

Puis après que j'eus testé le goût de la crème fouetté en pensant à Regina, elle était si... si délicieuse... Comme pour faire écho à mes pensées, elle entra au Granny's et vint s'asseoir directement devant moi. Des papillons de la taille d'un building se mirent à me vriller le bas-ventre.

'Comment était ta promenade avec Henry ?' Me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle portait un chemisier rouge vin sous un blazer titane en lycra, une courte jupe noire et des escarpins également noirs. Ravissante et tirée à quatre épingles comme toujours. À sa vue, toutes mes cellules se mirent à danser, un genre de mémoire sensorielle qui en sa présence anticipait ses attentions. C'était comme si toutes les fibres de mon corps se mettaient au garde-à-vous, attendant qu'elle leur dicte le moindre de ses caprices. Une pure trahison. Mon cœur se mit à cogner comme un tambour au souvenir de ce qui arrivait aux _vilaines_ filles.

 _Merde._

'Oui. Je sais tout...' Me répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu en moi. Elle afficha un autre sourire qui n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux. C'était mal barré. Je commençais à assez bien la connaître pour savoir qu'elle avait parfois ce langage crypté qu'il fallait décoder.

'Mais du calme. Je m'en fous.' Dit-elle ensuite.

Oh... ça c'était mauvais... j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'engueule.

'Vraiment ?' Lui répondis-je en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire incertain.

'Non, car tu ne m'inquiètes plus mademoiselle Swan. Tu vois, je me suis renseignée sur toi et ce que j'ai appris m'a rassuré.'

Maintenant, elle avait toute mon attention.

'Cela se résume au nombre sept.'

'Sept ?'

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me sortir encore ?

'C'est le nombre d'adresses que tu as eues ces dix dernières années.'

Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais jamais compté. Ça sentait la putain de montagne russe !

'Tu ne restes jamais plus de deux ans au même endroit. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'attirer à Thallahassee ?'

Je repris le journal pour fuir son regard et regardais le frontispice les joues en feu.

 _Merde._

'Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai trouvé un logement en ville.' Lui lâchais-je timidement pour essayer de couper court.

'Je sais, chez mademoiselle Blanchard.' Me répondit-elle contrariée, elle avait appuyé sur le nom de ma nouvelle coloc avec un peu trop de véhémence pour que je ne le remarque pas. Avec Regina, je ne savais pas toujours sur quel pied danser... Et puis comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? C'était carrément délirant, à peine huit heures que j'avais emménagé avec Marie-Margaret. Storybrooke était une petite ville... mais pas à ce point. Elle me faisait suivre ou quoi ?

'Quelle est la durée de ton bail ?' Elle me sourit. 'Ah, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas signé de bail.' Hargne et sarcasme étaient au rendez-vous. Elle me lança un regard chargé de sous-entendus. 'Tu vois mon point de vue ?' Finit-elle par conclure.

J'étais un peu dans le cirage et trop occupé à essayer de décoder. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour m'éclairer voyant que ça ne venait pas.

'Pour que quelque chose pousse, mademoiselle Swan, il faut des racines. Et toi, tu n'en as aucune. Les gens ne changent pas. Ils se persuadent seulement qu'ils le peuvent, mais ce n'est pas vrai.'

Mais pourquoi elle me faisait du rentre dedans ce matin ? 'Tu ne me connais pas.' Lui certifiais-je pour contrer.

'Non, je crois que si. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tant que tu continues ta petite vie volage, tu penses à Henry et à ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Considère peut-être une _rupture_ nette. Cela finira par arriver de toute façon.'

Mais de quoi elle parlait ?

'Bon choco.' Me lança-t-elle durement avant de se lever et partir.

Je restais une minute extatique. C'était fou comme à chaque fois où elle prenait congé, j'avais l'impression de sombrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je voulais être avec elle à toutes les foutues secondes de la journée. Puis le décryptage qui s'était fait attendre se présenta...

Non ! Je plissais les yeux en saisissant pour de bon ses insinuations.

Venait-elle de me larguer ? N'y croyant pas, je me levais dans le but de la poursuivre et lui faire une scène, mais dans l'état de confusion où je me trouvais, je renversais mon breuvage sur moi. Plus j'analysais plus je réalisais que, oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire... elle venait de rompre.

Ma bonne humeur s'envola et fut remplacée par autre chose.

Moi qui étais prête à tout lui donner ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était abject. Hier, elle avait prétendu me punir. Mais en réalité, c'est maintenant qu'elle le faisait.

En colère et hors de moi, je filais à la buanderie du restaurant. Oh ! Comme elle se trompait si elle pensait pouvoir me jeter comme ça !

J'entrais dans la buanderie totalement furax et me débarrassais de mon pull et ma camisole. Si elle pensait que j'allais me laisser faire...

Je malmenais un peu la lessiveuse en jurant dans ma tête. J'avisais un chemisier bleu suspendu à sécher et entrepris de le passer. Regina... Ça allait chauffer... Je serrais les dents. C'était quoi son problème de toute façon ?

'Non, non, non.' Vint la voix d'une fille que je n'avais pas vu comme si elle entendait mes pensées.

Mais j'étais trop énervée pour y faire vraiment attention. Madame le maire me connaissait très mal contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. Dans mon champ de vision, je remarquais que la jeune femme avait l'air bouleversé.

'Ça va ?' Lui demandais-je un peu abruptement.

'Les draps, ils sont roses.'

Quelle dinde cette blondasse... Il y avait pire que des draps roses dans la vie. Une Regina qui vous largue par exemple.

'Tu as essayé le javel ?'

Je vis son énorme ventre. Elle attendait un bébé. Cela me radoucit à peine.

'Oh.'

Regina allait m'entendre.

'J'ai eu des contractions hier soir, et le docteur a dit, que le bébé pouvait arriver à tout moment.'

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça...

'C'est génial.' Répondis-je sans vraiment m'en soucier.

'C'est juste que quand le bébé arrivera, personne ne pense que je puisse assurer.'

Je la comprenais. Regina en pensait apparemment autant de moi. Je soupirais de dépit. Merde pauvre fille, on était dans la même situation.

'Personne ne pense que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.' Elle marqua une pause. 'Ils ont peut-être raison.'

'Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.' Lui répondis-je.

'Quoi ?'

'Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.' Répétais-je plus durement. 'Quel âge as-tu ?'

'Dix-neuf.'

'J'en avais dix-huit.'

'Quand tu... Quand tu as eu un enfant ?'

'Oui, je sais comment c'est. Tout le monde aime te dire ce que tu dois faire ou pas, spécialement avec un enfant, mais au final, peu importe ce que tu comptes faire... Ou abandonner... c'est ton choix.'

'Ça n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois...'

'Ça ne l'est jamais. Les gens vont te dire qui tu es toute ta vie. Tu dois juste riposter et dire – non ! ça... c'est qui je suis... - Tu veux que les gens te regardent différemment ? Montre-leur. Tu veux changer les choses, tu vas devoir les changer toi-même, Parce que les bonnes-fées ça n'existent pas dans ce monde.'

Je devais l'avoir ébranlé, parce qu'elle pleurait, enfin elle essayait de se retenir, mais n'y arrivait pas très bien.

Tout ce que je lui avais dit, je le pensais. C'était tiré de mon expérience passée et présente. J'avais parlé en pensant à Regina parce qu'elle occupait toutes mes pensées, comme toujours, mais néanmoins, je n'en pensais pas moins. Et c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire avec elle. Enfin... ne pas faire... Elle voulait une _rupture nette_ comme elle avait dit... j'allais lui en donner une...

Elle avait mentionné que je n'avais pas de racines... que rien ne pouvait pousser sans racines. Une façon biaisée de me faire savoir que notre relation était vouée à l'échec le cas échéant. Eh bien, j'avais des petites nouvelles pour elle. J'allais prendre racine, ici à Storybrooke. Ça allait lui river son clou.


	2. La part du diable

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 2**

La part du diable

(P.O.V Gold)

Gold était assez fier de lui. Il avait semé des graines ici et là. Des graines de discordes...

Il sourit.

Bien sûr, rien ne ce passerait entre mademoiselle Swan et mademoiselle Blanchard... Où du moins l'espérait-il ardemment, quelle ignominie ce serait sinon... Non, c'était chose impossible ce lien filiale les en empêcherait, même si elles ignoraient encore qui elles étaient l'une pour l'autre. Cependant, ça Regina l'ignorait. C'était bon de savoir que cela allait la torturer.

Regina... elle était si... réactionnel... avec le temps il avait appris, comment la faire démarrer au quart de tour. Tout en fermant boutique, il se demanda si la magie contenue dans le flacon qu'il avait créé fonctionnait bien. Après-tout, il n'y avait que peu de magie ici à Storybrooke. Si ses décoctions fonctionnaient assez bien quand on les avalait, il en allait peut-être différemment avec les liquides ensorcelés.

Il avait plutôt pensé qu'elles allaient s'entre-déchirer et pourtant... Regina l'avait mise dans son lit... à plusieurs reprises déjà... il avait ses sources... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait. Pas avec tout ce qu'il avait versé dans le flacon. Il secoua la tête en lâchant un petit rire pour se moquer de lui-même. Pourtant...

Que se passerait-il s'il jetait cette bouteille dans le puits à souhait ? Ou encore s'il détruisait le flacon ?

Il ferma la porte de la boutique à double tour et se mit à jongler avec ces idées.

-xxx-

(P.O.V Regina)

Même si je faisais tout pour me sevrer, j'étais en manque d'elle. Cinq jours... cela faisait cinq, interminables jours. Je pensais qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Que l'on n'aurait une engueulade, que je pourrais lui prouver mon point de vue... une dernière fois.

Je croyais qu'elle allait se rebiffer, mais non... rien... Aucune nouvelle et cela me faisait... mal...

J'allais devoir faire mieux.

C'est pourquoi cet après-midi, j'allais faire un peu de sport histoire de me changer les idées. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure et Graham était tout désigné pour cette tâche comme toujours. De toute façon ici à Storybrooke, je n'avais que lui sous la main. Si nous avions été dans la forêt enchantée, cela aurait été bien différent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je tentais de me convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais n'y arrivais pas tout à fait. Voilà qui était étonnant puisque cela ne m'avait jamais posé de problèmes auparavant.

Je devais réfléchir et surtout me convaincre qu'Emma n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. _Parmi un nombre incalculable, tu veux dire..._ Se fit entendre ma petite voix.

Là-bas, j'avais la magie et le pouvoir de mettre qui je voulais à ma... disposition... et je l'avais fait. Maintes et maintes fois. Avec la magie les possibilités étaient infinies. Et j'étais intarissable. Soir après soir, elles défilaient entre mes bras. Jamais la même. La plupart du temps après que je les aie conquises. La conquête était aussi satisfaisante que l'acte. Mais, parfois quand elles se montraient trop hésitantes, la magie les contraignait. La fin justifie les moyens. Mais ici pas de magie... Ah ! Comme cela me manquait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais déjà ce vide à l'époque, bien sûr, moins colossal que maintenant, mais tout de même. Essayer de le combler s'était montré tout aussi ardu qu'ici dans ce monde. Et en ce moment ce vide... ne m'avait jamais semblé si... vide...

'Je sais que tu penses le contraire, mais je n'aime pas ces conseils de ville du samedi. Parfois, ils sont simplement inévitables.' Dis-je à mon fils en terminant de mettre mon rouge à lèvres.

'Maintenant... Tu connais les règles ?'

'Oui, je fais mes devoirs, je ne regarde pas la télé, et je reste à l'intérieur.'

'Bon garçon...' Il était si mignon. 'Tu ne quittes la maison sous aucun prétexte.' Terminais-je un peu plus fermement pour m'assurer d'être obéi.

'Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas aller voir ma mère.' Se rebella-t-il.

'Ce n'est pas ta mère. Elle ne fait que passer. Maintenant fais comme j'ai dit où il y aura des conséquences. Je serai de retour à dix-sept heures pile.'

-xxx-

(P.O.V Emma)

'Je suis contente que mes affaires soient là. Oh, merci.' Marie-Margaret nous avait concocté un déjeuner de princesse.

'Alors c'est toutes tes affaires ?'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'

'Est-ce que le reste est stocké quelque part ?'

'Non, il y a tout. Je ne suis... pas sentimentale.'

'Ça doit rendre les choses plus faciles quand tu dois déménager.'

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

'Mademoiselle Blanchard, est-ce que mademoiselle Swan est ici ?'

Surprise, je vins à la rencontre de l'homme qui se tenait à la porte.

'Bonjour. Mon nom est monsieur Gold. On s'est brièvement rencontrés à votre arrivée.'

'Je m'en souviens.' Difficile d'oublier un tel homme.

'Très bien. J'ai une proposition à vous faire mademoiselle Swan. Je, heu, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.'

Il me fit sa proposition et je finis par accepter. Cela concernait la jeune femme enceinte, elle allait avoir des problèmes si je ne l'aidais pas. Après tout, je l'avais peut-être poussé à se mettre dans le pétrin et j'étais à court de fric. Mon fils se pointa sur l'entre faits. Ensuite, nous partîmes à la recherche d'Ashley Boyd. J'avais toujours cette humeur massacrante qui me suivait comme une ombre et qui affluait à chaque fois que je pensais à Regina. Un peu comme un junkie qui a besoin de sa dose, j'étais à cran.

Nous avions fini par retrouver Ashley sur le point d'accoucher et l'avions conduit à l'hôpital pour qu'elle donne naissance à son bébé.

'Tu sais, Emma, tu es différente.'

'Pourquoi ça ?'

'Tu es la seule qui peut le faire.'

'Briser la malédiction ? Oui, je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter.'

'Non, partir. Tu es la seule qui peut quitter Storybrooke.'

'Tu es parti et tu es venu me trouver à Boston.'

'Mais je suis revenu. J'ai dix ans. Je n'avais pas le choix, mais si quelqu'un d'autre essais de partir, de mauvaises choses se produiraient.'

'Personne à part... moi ?'

'Tu es la sauveuse. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux partir.'

'Mademoiselle Swan, le bébé est une fille en pleine santé de deux kilos sept. Et la mère se porte bien.' Vint me faire savoir le médecin.

'Quelles bonnes nouvelles ! Très bon travail, mademoiselle Swan.' Vint la voix de monsieur Gold alors qu'il faisait son apparition. 'Merci de m'avoir rendu ma marchandise.'

 _Dr Kiss est demandé en radiologie._

Gold s'était déplacé jusqu'à la machine à café pendant que j'encaissais la nouvelle et je l'y rejoins. Je savais maintenant qu'il était pire qu'un magouilleur. Il n'aurait pas ce bébé.

'Eh bien, eh bien. Cela doit être mon jour de chance. Voulez-vous un café, mademoiselle Swan ?'

'Un bébé ? C'est votre marchandise ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?'

'Et bien parce qu'à ce moment-là, vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir.'

'Vraiment ? Ou vous pensiez que je n'accepterais pas le boulot ?'

'Au contraire, je pensais que ce serait plus efficace si vous trouviez toute seule. Après avoir vu la dure vie d'Ashley, j'ai pensé que cela aurait du sens... Pour vous... Je veux dire, si quelqu'un peut comprendre les raisons qui poussent à abandonner un bébé, ce serait vous.'

'Vous n'aurez pas cet enfant.'

'En réalité, nous avons un contrat, et mes contrats sont toujours honorés. Sinon, je serai obligé de prévenir la police, et ce bébé finira dans un foyer, et ce serait dommage. Vous n'avez pas apprécié vos séjours dans les foyers, n'est-ce pas Emma ?'

'Cela n'arrivera pas.'

'J'aime votre confiance. Charmant... mais tout ce que j'ai à faire est de porter plainte. Elle est tout de même entrée par effraction dans ma boutique.'

'Laissez-moi deviner. Pour voler un contrat.'

'Qui sait ce qu'elle cherchait ?'

'Vous savez, aucun jury au monde ne mettrait une femme en prison dont la seule raison pour entrer par effraction était de garder son enfant. Je suis prête à parier que ce contrat ne tiendra pas devant la cour. Et vous ? Sans mentionner ce qui pourrait ressortir contre vous dans le processus. D'une certaine manière, je vous suspecte d'être plus qu'un simple prêteur sur gages. Vous voulez vraiment vous engager dans ce combat ?'

Il me sourit. Il était au mur.

'Je vous aime bien, mademoiselle Swan. Vous n'avez pas peur de moi.' Il me fit un petit sourire coquin. 'Et c'est soit insolent, soit présomptueux. De toute façon, je préfère vous avoir de mon côté.'

'Alors, elle peut garder le bébé ?'

'Pas encore.' Dit-il fermement. 'Il y a toujours la question de mon contrat avec mademoiselle Boyd.' Il semblait s'amuser à mes dépends. Trop confiant pour que je ne comprenne pas qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

'Déchirez-le.'

'Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Vous voyez, les contrats, les marchés... Eh bien, ils sont la base de toute existence civilisée, alors je vous en propose un maintenant. Si vous voulez qu'Ashley ait ce bébé, êtes vous disposée à faire un marché avec moi ?'

Ah, voilà où il voulait en venir.

'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?'

'Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Mais vous me devrez un service.' Il me regarda avec cet air retors me défiant d'accepter.

'Marché conclut.'


	3. Au creux de ta main

**-xxx-**

 **Chapitre 3**

Au creux de ta main

(P.O.V. Emma)

Je venais de voir disparaître Henry à l'intérieur quand je la vis se garer dans l'allée. Elle ne me vit pas et sortit de la voiture. Mon cœur implosa. Cela faisait cinq jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et là maintenant, de l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit instant venait de me tuer. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de me perdre dans ses yeux... J'étais damnée sans elle. Je lui en voulais tellement d'avoir fait ça, mais j'étais incapable de la détester et maintenant c'est à moi que j'en voulais de ne pas y parvenir. J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro inscrit sur la carte de Graham.

'Hello'

'Graham, c'est Emma. Je me disais... Peut-être que quelques racines de plus ne seraient pas si mal. Le poste d'adjoint est toujours disponible ?'

'Absolument.'

'Alors j'en suis.' Je marquais une pause. 'Regina sera d'accord avec ça ?'

'Je m'en fiche. C'est mon département. Je te verrai lundi matin.'

'À plus tard.'

Je restais définitivement, pour Henry... et pour elle... enfin, si cela était encore possible.

Je soupirais. Regina magouillait ça, je le savais déjà, c'était un fait, mais monsieur Gold semblait, et de loin, bien pire. Ce soir, j'irais jeter un œil à sa boutique, voir si je ne pouvais pas dénicher quelque chose qui pourrait me servir de levier dans le cas où j'en aurais besoin. Un genre d'assurance tous risques.

-xxx-

(P.O.V Regina)

Sur l'instant, je m'étais dit que cette petite réunion du conseil de ville m'avait fait du bien, mais cela n'avait été que de courte durée. Maintenant tandis qu'Henry dormait à l'étage et que je faisais les cent pas seule à la cuisine, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que cela n'avait fait que mettre très temporairement un bandage sur mes blessures.

Maintenant, on aurait dit que lesdites blessures s'étaient rouvertes toutes à la fois. La rage valsait avec le désir et l'envie avec le manque. Oui, c'est ça, elle me manquait terriblement.

C'était la faute de Gold tout ça... Il m'avait embrouillé et, je m'étais laissé prendre comme une idiote. Gold. Je serrais les dents et laissais la rage m'envahir à nouveau. Il savait forcément quelque chose que j'ignorais... une évidence...

Je stoppais net au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Puis, je compris ce que je devais faire.

J'attrapais mon portable.

'Oui.'

'Kathryn ?'

'Ah, bonsoir Regina, tu vas bien ?'

'Non, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.'

'Oui, tout ce que tu veux.'

'J'aurais besoin que tu viennes garder Henry pour quelques heures.'

'Pas de problème, j'arrive.'

J'attrapais mon manteau et mes clés. J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression qui c'était de nouveau accumuler. Fouiller le repaire de Gold pour y trouver cette fichue pièce du puzzle manquante s'imposait. Il fallait essayer en tout cas.

xxx

Coup du destin ou chance inouïe, la porte de derrière, n'était pas fermé à clé. Peut-être Gold était-il encore là, quoique sa voiture n'était visible nulle part. Tant pis, j'entrais sans me poser d'autres questions. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et j'entendis du bruit en provenance de la pièce attenante. 'Gold !' Pas de réponse. 'Y'a quelqu'un ?'

Un instant après je fus aveuglé par la lumière d'une lampe torche.

'Regina ?' C'était la voix d'Emma.

'Emma ?' Répondis-je en plissant les yeux et en levant la main pour combattre l'aveuglement.

'Oh, pardon... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'La même chose que toi... je suppose...'

Le malaise était palpable entre nous.

'Continue ce que tu faisais, moi je vais à la cave.' Lui dis-je rapidement pour couper court.

'Il faut que l'on parle.'

'Je sais. Pas maintenant. Après si tu veux.'

Elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

J'hésitais un moment, puis entrepris de descendre à la cave. J'allumais la lumière qui menait au sous-sol. Ça m'était totalement égal de me faire prendre. Il y avait ce bazar d'objets, un rouet évidemment, mais aussi un stock d'articles impressionnant. Puis je tournais la tête vers la gauche pour apercevoir une armoire et une table de travail.

'Tiens, donc...' Dis-je à voix basse. C'était l'armoire qui m'intéressait, je savais ce qu'elle contenait. Doucement je tendis la main pour m'assurer que Gold n'avait pas posé une protection magique, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ouvris l'armoire.

Des centaines de fioles contenant des liquides de toutes les couleurs, leurs étiquettes bien visibles. Je souris malgré moi. 'Espèce de lutin vicieux.' Puis mes yeux furent attirés par une fiole qui brillait d'un rouge mât. Sur l'étiquette je pus lire _SwanQueen_.

'Non !' J'attrapais le flacon et le levais devant mes yeux. 'Le salaud !'

À cet instant j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. 'Regina ?'

Emma descendit quelques marches et se pencha pour me regarder. 'Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?'

Je fourrais la fiole dans ma poche et me dépêchais de refermer l'armoire avant qu'elle puisse voir son contenu.

'Non.' Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier. 'Il n'y a rien ici. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?'

'Oui.'

Je grimpais l'escalier. 'Ah oui ?' J'étais curieuse. 'Quoi donc ?'

Elle me sourit. 'Un levier.' Elle me montra son téléphone cellulaire qui contenait une photo d'un livre de comptes. 'Je crois qu'il trafique ses états de comptes.'

'Je suis à peine surprise.'

'Viens, on s'en va.'

Une fois dehors, Emma s'assura que la porte était bien verrouillée et se retourna vers moi. 'On peut parler maintenant.'

'Ma voiture.'

Tandis que nous marchions, je pouvais sentir le poids du flacon dans ma poche, j'avais aussi compris tout ce que ledit flacon impliquait. J'étais furieuse. Gold allait me payer cet affront au prix fort, je m'en fis la promesse. Sale tracassin.

Une fois dans la voiture, nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un moment.

'Écoutes Regina.' Commença Emma doucement. 'Je suis en colère contre toi.' Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et me tendit une enveloppe bleue. 'J'ai écrit ça pour toi.'

Je me contentais de regarder droit devant moi. Elle la déposa sur le tableau de bord. 'Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.' Me dit-elle ensuite.

'Pas le droit ?' Je plantais mes prunelles durement dans les siennes et la vis rougir. 'Oh, mais j'ai tous les droits, ma chère.'

Je mis la main dans ma poche pour poser les doigts sur le flacon.

'Non, tu n'as pas le droit !' Me coupa-t-elle rapidement. 'Pas après... tout ce que l'on a fait... Je refuse...'

'Et pourtant...'

'Regina ! Je veux faire partie de ta vie, de la vie d'Henry aussi ! Je suis amoureuse de toi !' Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. 'Je t'aime Regina...' Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. 'Peux-tu comprendre cela ?'

Je restais silencieuse, mes doigts caressant le flacon doucement. C'était ce maudit flacon qui lui faisait ressentir et dire tout ça. Ses sentiments étaient pervertis par cette maudite mixture. Tout autant que les miens très certainement. Toutes les fibres de mon corps n'étaient que souffrances. J'étais à l'agonie. Ce que je ressentais pour elle, ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion créée par ce que contenait cette fiole.

'Descends.'

'Quoi ?'

'J'ai dit descends !' Lui criais-je. Pour appuyer mes dires, je me penchais vers la portière et l'ouvris pour elle. 'Descends de ma voiture !'

'Non.'

Quelle tête de mule. C'est moi qui descendis et me mit à marcher droit devant moi. J'entendis la portière claquer et ses pas venir vers moi.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'

'Je te quitte.'

'Non ! Tu ne me quittes pas ! Tu fuis !' Elle tira sur mon bras pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

Je me retournais prête à la frapper s'il le fallait, mais elle fut plus rapide et m'embrassa.

De ma poche, je retirais la fiole et je la tins un moment dans les airs, quand elle se rendit compte que je ne lui retournais pas son baiser comme j'aurais du le faire, elle suivit mes yeux du regard. Ces derniers étaient fixés sur la fiole et juste au moment où elle posait les yeux dessus, je la laissais tomber sur le béton.

Il éclata en mille morceaux.

'Regina ?' Me souffla-t-elle, en voyant mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je venais de détruire ce qui nous liait.

Le vide et l'incompréhension semblèrent surgir comme un vent qui balaie tout sur son passage ne laissant que dévastation.

Maintenant, elle pourrait partir.

Elle plissa les yeux. 'Mais... Que...' Elle se pencha pour ramasser le bouchon de liège.

Accroupis comme elle l'était, son manteau s'était relevé pour dénuder la peau à la base de son dos. C'est à ce moment que je le vis.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir avant ? Je l'ignorais.

Totalement estomaqué, j'écarquillais les yeux et secouais la tête pour être certaine que ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique.

Là au creux de ses reins.

Un petit et délicat tatouage... représentant un...

… Lion.


End file.
